


Decorate/Gift

by smilexdarling



Series: 12 Days of SteveTony 2015 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's having a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit, so Tony tries to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorate/Gift

Steve ambled up the stairs to the second floor and waved to a few of the other students and teachers as we made his way to the senior hallway. He stopped in front of his locker and set his backpack, his lunchbox, and his canvas for art class down so that he could open it. 

He was in the middle of twisting his combination in when Tony appeared at his side, leaning against the row of lockers next to his, “Morning, gorgeous.”

Steve jumped but smiled and said, “Morning. You’re here early.”

Tony shrugged and didn’t bother to explain why he was actually at school before second period, something he usually struggled with, but Steve didn’t push. He opened his locker and figured out the reason for Tony’s sudden early bird-ness. 

“Tony,” Steve whispered as his eyes widened, taking everything in. 

In his locker, there were little fairy lights strung up all around, casting a subtle glow onto the tiny wreath, bows, and pictures of reindeer that were all tucked inside. There was white, fluffy stuff at the bottom of his locker, obviously meant to look like snow and nestled in it sat a plastic container that was designed to look like an old fashioned popcorn bag. Steve opened it and saw there was what looked like homemade popcorn drizzled with dark chocolate and caramel inside, his favorite. 

“I know you’ve had a hard time getting into the spirit this year since your mom’s had to work so much. And when you told me that she has to work on Christmas Eve and all Christmas day, you just sounded so sad, so I thought this might cheer you up,” Tony said, aiming for nonchalant and probably pulling it off to anyone else who might’ve been paying attention, but Steve knew better. Gosh, he loved Tony.

“I love it, I love you, thank you,” Steve said before pressing a lingering kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I’m not going to try and figure out how you managed to wire my locker to support Christmas lights, just know that I love them and that I can’t wait to eat this popcorn later.”

“I, uh, I hope it’s good. I know Jarvis usually makes it for us, but I made that batch. He supervised, but I wanted to be the one to make it, it felt important for some reason. Anyway, you’ll have to wait just a few days to eat it because I made some plans.”

Steve quirked a brow, “Oh really? Might I ask what plans you made?”

“Well, since my mom will be in Italy this year for Christmas visiting my nonna, I didn’t think it made sense for both of us to be alone, so I asked our moms and they agreed that me sleeping over at your house on Christmas Eve and staying the next day was a good idea. I figured we could marathon some Christmas movies and eat that popcorn together. If you want, if you’d rather not that’s okay, too. It was just an idea, no pressure or anything—“

“Tony.” Steve said and Tony stopped babbling.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, lifting him up a little off the floor in a huge bear hug. Tony squeaked but settled into the hug, tucking his face into Steve’s neck. His nose was cold on Steve’s skin but he realized he couldn’t care less. 

“I love that idea and I can’t imagine a better way to spend Christmas, even if my mom won’t be there. I have the best, most thoughtful, adorable, sweet, caring boyfriend ever,” Steve muttered so that only Tony could hear. 

Tony wriggled a little, he was always a bit uncomfortable with the praise Steve loved to shower him in, and the only reason Steve kept doing it was because he knew that Tony also secretly loved it. Steve set Tony back down and smiled brilliantly at him. 

Tony beamed, clearly pleased that his decorating and planning were such a hit. “You forgot to say that you also have the hottest, most badass, most intelligent boyfriend with dashing good looks that could put Clooney to shame,” Tony joked.

Steve chuckled, “Oh, of course, how could I forget that?”

Tony ducked his head and laughed. Steve put all of his stuff away before linking their fingers together as they walked to class. 

For the first time all season, Steve was finally looking forward to Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering why Tony wouldn't be expected to spend Christmas with Howard, it's because my headcanon is that Maria divorced him not long before this fic happened and he's no longer a huge part of their lives. 
> 
> Also, she wouldn't usually leave Tony alone for Christmas, but he didn't want to go to Italy and leave Steve alone, and she couldn't not go because her mom is getting older and it's been a while since she visited her in Italy, hence why she still went.


End file.
